The Little Things
by Alouscrie
Summary: A slightly postStrikers story about a day in the life of Nanoha. Mostly a Nanoha and Vivio motherdaughter fluff. NanoFate.


I do not own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, nor any of the characters contained therein.

As always, any and all comments are appreciated and encouraged. Please let me know what you think!

------------------

"Mama…"

"Mama…."

Small hands reached out, patting the still-warm emptiness on the bed, clutching at the rumpled sheets. Round cheeks trembled and closed eyes quivered as the small blonde girl wormed sideways on the large bed, seeking the soft warmth of her mother.

"Hai hai, Mama's here," a gentle voice whispered, soothing and full of love as long arms folded around the girl, picking her up and pulling her to breast. The little girl sighed, a small, contented sound, and snuggled close, burying her face into the woman, taking comfort from her scent. "Silly girl," the tall brunette smiled softly, sitting gracefully back down on the bed while cradling the child. "Muu, mean Fate-chan, leaving us all alone."

A smile alighted on her lips at the thought of her friend, warm and nostalgic, carrying a creeping blush to her cheeks as she ran her fingers through the sleeping girl's hair.

Watching the small girl sleep reminded the woman of all that she had—good friends, a solid career, fine students; a loving family, a spoiled daughter—again, that smile, widening at the thought—and a loving partner. The girl clasped Nanoha's uniform tightly and buried her face against her mother, making small cooing noises as she slept.

Nanoha smiled and lay back down on the bed, unable to bring herself to wake the angelic girl.

"I suppose I can be a little late again today, too."

--------------------

"Mama…."

Groggy and stiff, the brunette opened her eyes and stretched, trying to determine what the problem was. She couldn't hear her alarm, so it must be early….what could be the matter?

"Mama!"

A small head placed itself over hers, and two large eyes, one red, one green, stared down at her intensely.

"Mama, Vivio is late for school!" The little girl was already dressed in her uniform, clutching her small book-bag in her hands as she puffed her cheeks out, pouting cutely.

"Nyahaha, sorry, Vivio," Nanoha smiled, gently pinching the girl's cheek as she pushed herself off of the bed and tried to sooth the complaining muscles in her back. "Mama fell back asleep, but she's awake now."

The young blonde glared for a moment, then smiled suddenly, a wide, brilliant thing, and jumped onto the floor, swinging her bag in her hand. "Vivio made lunch today! She made lunch for Nanoha-mama too!"

Nanoha groaned, steeling herself for the disaster area that was certainly awaiting her. She patted the smiling girl on the top of her head, and smiled herself. "Thank you, Vivio. You're a good girl. You didn't use a knife did you?"

The eyes darkened again as the girl's cheeks puffed up. "Vivio is a good girl."

"Yes, you are. A wonderful girl," the brunette replied, picking up her daughter's coat and placing it on her small frame. "Alright," she said, taking the girl's hand and standing. "Let's take you to school."

--------------------

"Nanoha!"

A short scarlet figure stood before the brunette with arms crossed, glaring daggers as several young recruits lay sprawled in the field behind her, panting and clutching their sides.

"Sorry, sorry. I had to take Vivio to school today…"

"You're an hour late for that. Besides, Zafira offered to take her for you."

"Well, I wanted to see her off today, since Fate-chan normally takes her," the taller girl began, scratching her cheek, "…..I fell back asleep with Vivio and was late taking her to school," she admitted finally, hanging her head. "Sorry."

"Well, so long as you apologize," Vita said, turning her back to the other girl and peering over her shoulder with one eye. "I've had them doing endurance and evasive training together this morning. They should be about ready for you."

"Endurance and evasive training?" Nanoha asked, raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't that late."

"Yeah, well…." The redhead grinned, clasping her arm behind her head, "I had them running while I bombarded them."

The trainees all dragged themselves to their feet and shuffled over to their commander, hoping for salvation.

"Well," Nanoha said, surveying her recruits, "it looks like it's time for some serious training."

The brunette smiled amidst the chorus of groans, and changed into her barrier jacket.

"Try and hit me."

--------------------

Nanoha tried not to grin as her students made their way into the cafeteria ahead of her, leaning on each other for support. They were all good kids, and they had given it their all that day_. I should give them a reward for all of their hard work….maybe a free pass into town, or a trip somewhere_. She smiled, at the thought. "Mmm!"

The recruits glanced back over their shoulders fearfully and whispered amongst themselves, "Nanoha has that look again….watch out! She's planning something; I think I suddenly feel a five-day flu coming on."

While the recruits gathered their meals and ate quietly, stealing the occasional fearful glance at their teacher, Nanoha hummed to herself and settled in at an empty table near the center of the room. Behind her, Vita followed with a contented look on her face and an eye on her commander.

"You look happy today. Something good happen?"

Nanoha paused for a moment and looked up at the ceiling, thinking on the question. "Nothing really special, I guess…." She replied, smiling at her friend, "It just feels like a good day."

The redhead shook her head, and gave a slight smile. _That's Nanoha for you_.

--------------------

Nanoha stood in the afternoon sun, leaning against a pillar outside of the elementary school. She peeked in as the children wandered out chiding herself for being late.

"I wonder if I should go in to her classroom…" she mused, poking her head through the doorway as the stream of children died down. School had been out for the last half hour, but Vivio hadn't been waiting outside when she arrived, and had not come outside since the brunette had arrived.

"I hope she isn't mad at me….ehehe…"

Nanoha took several tentative steps into the school, glancing around her to see if her daughter was waiting to pounce. Imagining the girl's puffed out cheeks and glaring eyes made the brunette wince in shame as she started toward her daughter's classroom.

"Do you need something?"

Nanoha jumped at the sound of another's voice, and blushed in embarrassment. "Umm, I'm here to pick up my daughter, Vivio."

"Oh, Nanoha….it's you. Someone already came to pick Vivio up. She left as soon as school ended."

"Ah, is that so?" Nanoha tilted her head to the side, thinking about who could have come before her. _Probably Zafira-san…..or Signum-san—she hasn't had much to do since Fate-chan left…._ The girl started when she realized that the woman was still looking at her questioningly.

"Ah, thank you. I'll be going now!"

--------------------

_It's not strange for the others to pick Vivio up after school while Fate-chan is away…._

The brunette called up a translucent screen in front of her as she walked along the path to the train station, dialing a number and waiting for the response. After several moments, she paused in her travel, sighing at the blank screen.

"I guess Signum-san is busy…..I guess it wasn't her that picked Vivio up," Nanoha put her left hand to her face and idly tapped her cheek, her brow furrowed as she thought. Nodding to herself, she waves her hand to clear the screen, and enters a new number.

When the call connected, Nanoha smiled at the familiar blue canine that answered.

"Nanoha…." the wolf greeted her, giving a smile that most would consider predatory, "It is unusual for you to call. Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing really," The girl replied as she suppressed a giggle at the sight before her. Zafira was in his adult wolf form, and judging by the imprint and fur left on the couch behind him, appeared to have been lounging.

"You wouldn't by chance have picked Vivio up from school today, would you?"

"No, I did not," Zafira replied, scanning the brunettes face. Nanoha began chewing on her lip, prompting Zafira to change into his human form. "If there is something wrong, I can go retrieve her. Is she still at the school?"

Nanoha smiled quickly, a small, weak thing. "No, everything's fine! I was just wondering. Sorry to have bothered you!"

The girl quickly closed the screen and started jogging toward the station, hoping to calm herself with the familiar routine. She jogged through the busy streets, past several blocks before the screen appeared again, this time, announcing an incoming message. Nanoha slowed to a stop, staring at the flashing message on the screen, willing it to be good news before answering.

"Nanoha, you called?" The tall, handsome pink-haired woman inquired, wiping sweat off of her brow with a small towel. "I was in the middle of training…. I did not realize I had a call."

"Umm, Signum-san…."

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you picked Vivio up from school today?" Nanoha asked, bracing herself.

"No, I did not….perhaps Zafira picked her up again?"

"I just called him, and he says he hasn't….." Nanoha blurted, her voice rising into a barely-contained shout.

The older woman's eyes softened as she considered the girl in front of her. "Do not worry, Nanoha. I'm sure Mistress Hayate sent someone to get Vivio. She most likely wanted you to rest yourself."

Nanoha blinked and swallowed the rising panic. "That must be so…thank you Signum-san." The girl replied, closing the connection before the other woman could respond. Quickly, she entered the code for Hayate, tapping her foot as she waited for an answer.

"Yes, Nanoha?" A sultry, clipped voice responded as soon as the connection was made. The brunette sat behind the desk in her office, shuffling folders into a pile and sliding them into a drawer. She looked at her friend closely, eyes alert, gently probing for any clue as to the other girl's visible anxiety.

"Please, tell me you sent someone to pick up Vivio," Nanoha blurted, unable to hold back her fears any longer. "Iwenttogogetherbutshesnotatherschool, and…."

Hayate reeled with the force of her friend's outburst, and laughed nervously. "Calm down, Nanoha-chan….we'll figure this out. Did Zafira or Signum get her today?" A frantic shake of the head was her only response as Nanoha chewed on her lip anxiously. "Well, I'm sure she's alright….most likely, she's already at home, waiting for you." The commander smiled reassuringly, cocking her head to the side. "She is always trying to show you that she's a big girl, I'm sure this is one of those times. Why don't you go check there, and then we'll see if we need to worry?"

Nanoha nodded, her eyes staring intensely into space. Hayate saw the determination in her friend's eyes, and reached out her hand toward the screen. "Remember, Nanoha, no flying in the ci—" she began, sighing in exasperation as the other girl shot into the sky, closing the channel.

"Ara, ara," she began, staring at the blank desk in front of her. "I hope this all works out without turning into another disaster…"

--------------------

Nanoha careened through the halls of the Section Six dormitories, running past employees and skidding around corners. The girl ran to the elevators and pressed the button repeatedly, dancing anxiously from foot to foot. When the doors didn't open, the brunette pounded them with her fist and spun around, dashing toward the stairs. As she threw open the door to the stairwell and ran through, the elevator doors opened down the hall and two young students stepped out.

"What was that?" the young strawberry-haired girl asked, turning to look at the stairwell door, bouncing back open from the force of the slam. Her companion stepped out of the elevator and followed her gaze. He shook his head, causing his mussed red hair to fall in his eyes. "Maybe someone was in a hurry?"

Nanoha flung herself up the stairs, taking them five at a time and leaping across the first landing she passed. The grabbed on to the railing and used it to spin herself on her left foot, aligning to the next steps before her right could even touch the ground. As she leapt toward the stairs, she missed her footing and stumbled, falling forward. Instantly, small pink wings sprouted from her feet, stopping her fall and allowing the girl to rise several inches above the floor.

"AXEL FIN"

Without acknowledging the help from her longtime companion, the brunette launched herself upward, grabbing the railings as she passed to throw herself toward each new floor. When she reached her destination, she settled down to the floor, wings dissipating as the brunette threw her weight on the door in front of her, knocking it open with her shoulder. Nanoha skidded, nearly falling as she tried to recover her balance. Her hands touched the ground in front of her as her feet slid on the tiled floor. The girl regained her footing and pushed off of the floor with both hands at once, continuing her headlong rush to her door. _Please….please be home…._

Arriving at her door, Nanoha wiped away the fearful tears that had started to form and tried to catch her breath. Ignoring the pain in her sides and the burning in her lungs, she took several deep breaths, trying to prepare herself to face the situation.

_It's going to be okay….I'll open the door and she'll be inside. She just wanted to walk home herself like a big girl….I'll scold her for that, and then I'll apologize for making her mad at me. It'll be okay; everything will be okay…_

Shaking, the brunette opened her door and stepped inside. Her urge was to call out, to listen for Vivio's response, but she was nearly paralyzed with the fear of silence as her answer.

Nanoha took a few cautious steps into the room, eyes darting around, searching as she clutched her chest.

"Welcome home, Nanoha."

The brunette's eyes widened as she looked at the far corner of the large green couch. There was her daughter, sitting on the floor below the couch, coloring at the table. Vivio looked up at her mother with a happy smile on her face. "Mama!"

Vivio is safe. Nanoha staggered, suddenly exhausted as she saw her daughter safe, reaching out from her spot on the floor between two bare legs.

Legs…. The fatigued brunette followed those legs with her eyes, looking dully up past the brown uniform and feminine figure to the soft, smiling face, sporting beautiful red eyes and framed with long golden hair.

"Fate-chan…." Nanoha said uncertainly, voice wavering. The blonde beamed back at her, smiling radiantly.

Nanoha looked from Fate to her daughter, blinked twice, and began to cry.

--------------------

"Muu, Fate-chan, that wasn't nice," The brunette pouted, balling up a tissue and throwing it at her friend. "Why couldn't you have told me you were coming home? I wanted to prepare—"

The blonde cut her off gently, "That's why I didn't. I didn't want you going out of your way to do anything big. I wanted to surprise you. Besides," she said, snuggling up closer to the brunette, "if you made a big fuss, then everyone else would know and make a fuss. And if that happened, we wouldn't get to spend any time alone together, would we?"

"Well, I guess I can forgive you then. Still, it was mean to go pick up Vivio like that and not tell anyone. I was worried!"

Soft, playful red eyes focused on her as the blonde laughed gently, "Sorry."

Suddenly, Nanoha threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl. "I missed you."

The blonde returned her embrace, wrapping her hands around the brunette and burying her face in the other's neck. "I missed you too."

The girls held each other for a while, breathing in each others' scent and reveling in their nearness, when they felt something soft and warm squirming between them, pushing them apart. The two girls leaned back and looked down at the young girl now nestled between them, looking up at them happily with mismatched eyes.

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama." Vivio murmured happily as she snuggled between her mothers.

The two women looked at each other and smiled as their hands met and entwined. The two cradled their little one, and settled back to enjoy each others' company.


End file.
